Daredevil vs Nightwing
Daredevil vs Nightwing is a battle by The Sayain Jedi. Description Season 1 Episode 3! Marvel Comics vs DC Comics! Two Acrobatic Superheroes with few powers do battle as a Death Battle becomes a BuildYourBattle. Fight HELL'S KITCHEN - MARVEL COMICS Nightwing leapt through the air before he landed on the roof of a suspicious looking building, Nightwing climbed down the ladder to the ground and crawled through the window. What he saw was Daredevil beating the shit out of a criminal with other Men knocked out around them, Before Matt could finish bashing this poor Man's head in, Nightwing had come charging forward and threw a devastating punch to Daredevil's face sending him tumbling to the ground for a couple of seconds. Within seconds Matt was up and he wasn't going to get knocked around that easily as he stood up straight and got into his battle stance "This is the worst decision of your life!" Matt growled as he then charged towards Nightwing. "Oh is it?" Dick cockily asked as he then charged towards Matt. Time seemed to have slowed down as the two slowly charged towards each other. FIGHT! Nightwing was the first to attack as he attempted to knock Daredevil off his feet with a kick but the Man without Fear ducked under the attack and threw a slight jab at Nightwing's stomach who barely blocked it, But this did cause Dick to stumble as he was left open for a Left and Right Hook to Nightwing's face making him reel after every strike until The Boy Wonder turned protector of Bludhaven dodged the final punch and done a kick right into Matt's stomach causing him to be launched maybe one foot away. Daredevil scrambled to his feet before he spat onto the ground as he grabbed his batons while getting into his battle stance, "Now we're talking!" Nightwing said with a smirk on his face as he took out his own. The two glared at each other for what felt like a minute before they charged towards each other at top speeds before they suddenly met in the middle. Daredevil attempted a swing for Nightwing's head but Nightwing ducked and smacked Daredevil right in the chin nearly knocking him off his feet, Nightwing then grabbed a Wing Ding from his Belt and threw it in Daredevil's direction but unluckily or luckily, however, way you wanna put it Daredevil grabbed the Projectile with his right hand before he suddenly charged forward towards Nightwing while doing a battle cry. Nightwing obviously noticed this as he connected the two batons together making it a staff as he then attempted to trip Matt over with a sweep for his feet. Daredevil jumped over the swing as he then tackled Nightwing to the ground and began punching him in the face After a while Daredevil's pattern was getting predictable as he began blocking the attack and then kicked Matt off of him with ease. Daredevil skid across the ground before he then looked up to see Nightwing throwing his Staff at him. Daredevil then ducked under the next strike once again before he then began kneeing him in the head over and over again nearly knocking the Boy Wonder out. Nightwing pushed Matt away as his fist then coursed with Electricity, Matt didn't have time to react before he suddenly was hit with a flurry of punches which caused Daredevil's helmet to crack, well kinda. Suddenly Matt scrambled away from Nightwing and was already back on his feet. Nightwing disconnected the staff once again as he then chucked one of them at Daredevil, Matt dodged and tackled Nightwing so hard that they smashed through the metal door sending them crashing into the streets. Nightwing though wasn't done as he scrambled to his feet and got into his stance. Daredevil and Nightwing charged at each other once again this time getting into a clash of punches and kicks for a couple of seconds before Nightwing used a wrestling style move to flip Daredevil off his feet and onto his back, Nightwing then walked towards the knocked down Daredevil and then shoved his Electric fueled Baton right into Matt's chest making him shout in agony. As Nightwing raised his Baton Daredevil pushed himself and Nightwing off the ground and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks to Dick's head and torso for maybe ten seconds before the Boy Wonder was sent flying into the ground by Daredevil's brutal uppercut, Nightwing attempted to push himself up from the ground but Daredevil done a flip which landed straight into Nightwing's head knocking him out! KO! After that brutal Flip stomp (Maybe you could call it that) Daredevil stood up from the ground before he then dragged Nightwing limp body to the other knocked out Criminals as he muttered under his breath "I told you this was the worst decision of your life!" On another rooftop stood Batman who had seen the whole thing angered at what he had just seen happened to the closest thing to his son before he jumped down. Result The Winner is Daredevil! Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Was a Death Battle